


When Troublemakers Stay Indoors

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Canary - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Cards Against Humanity, College Friends, Crack Fic, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Halloween, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I don't know what happened here, Inappropriate language and behavior is rampant, Lots of tossing of things at other's faces, Roommates, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, maggie is an instigator, prompt 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A rowdy crew of roommates get stranded in their dorm as a hurricane passes through the area.  With nothing but booze, pizza and themselves to entertain each other, utter nonsense and chaos ensues.





	When Troublemakers Stay Indoors

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: Agent Canary, Vasquez + Lucy (whatever their ship name is)
>   * Prompt: "There is a certain taste to it."
> 
>   

> 
> **Disclosure**: So, if any of you have seen my blog posts about this fic, you'll know that I apologize ahead of time for the complete and utter nonsense written here. It is outside my normal writing style, has a LOT of cursing, a decent amount of sexual humor, and it's...I still can't describe what happened here. Also, sorry if the bantering and humor is dry and isn't as funny (my head still thought it was ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯).
> 
> What I'm going to say is that it's the product of lack of sleep and the pressure of a deadline. 2am writing is....interesting. So, without further ado, here it is. I take no responsibility for the muses and their antics (or the relationships they decided to have with each other).
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts. I've very interested. Lol. Enjoy!
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


Between the howling winds, flood warnings, and insane amount of rain whipping around that felt like needles prickling at your skin, it was no wonder the immediate area was put on a high weather alert status.

  


"Fuck, it's a goddamn shit storm out there," Maggie said, putting down the sopping plastic bag of liquor on the table.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel, Mags," Lucy said, happily helping herself to one of the Octoberfest bottles from the bag.

"You know, you get your tiny ass out there and see how YOU feel. How bout that, huh?"

"Alright, kids. Knock it off," Sara said as she snuck around past them to get to the dorm fridge/makeshift bar.

  


Maggie scoffed.

  


"You too, princess. You got to stay high and dry up in here, while me and Thing One and Thing Two out there got pummelled by Hurricane 'Pain in My Ass'," Maggie said as she worked on getting herself out of her soggy boots and jacket.

"Hey, I'm not the one who _insisted_ that we needed supplies. As I recall, I said that we have everything in our quad to survive this hell storm. We do have liquor," Sara said as she poured herself some Scotch, put the bottle down, then turned and leaned up against the fridge. She then tapped on the side of it and continued, "and this baby's got several freezer bags full of pizza rolls." With a smug look, she raised her glass in the air to salute Maggie, then took a drink. "Oh, and by the way, the storm's name is Maria."

"Psh, that's what I said, 'Pain in My Ass'....Grrr!" Maggie grunted as she worked furiously to peel herself out of her fully soaked skinny jeans and tripped over herself, nearly tumbling over.

"Ma-ri-a," Sara emphasized taunting her further.

"Ugh!" Maggie finally decided to plop down on the ground and work on taking off her pants that way. "My ex. Maria. Pain in my ass."

  


The other two laughed in response to the association as they continued to watch their friend struggle out of her jeans. When she finally got out of them, she tossed it at Lucy.

  


"Dude! What the fuck! You made me spill my beer!" Lucy complained. She then tossed the soaked, balled-up fabric back at Maggie.

  


Maggie scoffed.

  


"Technically, it's my beer. My money. I bought it. I braved superstorm 'Pain in My Ass' to get it. So, mine."

"You know, you're a pain in my ass."

"The feeling is mutual, sweetie." Maggie smirked happily as she reached into the bag to grab herself a drink.

  


A few minutes later, keys jingled at the door that flew a moment after. In the doorway stood Alex, pizza box in hand. Vasquez followed her in shortly, with a secondary box in tow.

  


"Hey, look what the cat dragged in. My two favorite lesbians!"

"Remember that the next time you decide to stand me up," Vasquez deadpanned as she side-stepped past Sara and into the now cramped common space.

"Ooooo, burn," Sara mocked.

"Suzie, that was like, two years ago! And it was an accident! I totally got the dates screwed up!"

"And I'm never forgiving you for it."

  


Lucy just pouted while the rest of the gang chuckled. They always loved to get Lucy worked up, and now that the two were officially dating, Vasquez had more reason to do so. 

Turning past Alex, Vasquez peeled off her jacket and hung it behind the door. Only after doing that, did she actually notice Maggie without pants on.

  


"Um...did we miss the party already?" she joked, side-stepping past the crowd at the front of the room to get back to her room. 

"Maybe. Why? Interested, Suzie?" Maggie teased.

"Ew. Oh, god. Don't call me that. Ever. That sounds wholey disgusting." She shook her head, repulsed by the idea, and nearly reached her room before Lucy caught her pantleg and tugged on the knee of her soaked jeans, urging her to bend down and kiss her; to which Vasquez happily obliged.

"Awwww, you two are sickenly cute," Maggie said past the lip of her bottle. "Now cut that shit out."

  


Vasquez just raised her brow with a look of challenge, then turned to Lucy who shared a similar one. Within the next second, they both started making out for show, complete with messy kisses and obscene sounds.

  


"Jesus, fuck, guys." Maggie grabbed her balled up jeans and tossed it at their heads, hitting them spot on.

"Ugh, fuck. What the hell, Sawyer?" Vasquez shrugged off the offending material, her face scrunched up and brows furrowed. "Keep your pants to yourself."

  


While the three continued tormenting each other, Alex worked on grabbing some paper plates from the overhead cabinet, along with some napkins, then tossed them on the dual end tables that were shoved together to form a makeshift coffee table. After doing so, she walked over to the door as she peeled herself out of her leather jacket, and hung it on a hook. She then turned and faced Sara, who was still leaning up against the mini-fridge, enjoying her drink. They exchanged a few smiles before Sara reached up and started toying with the top of Alex's damp and dripping hair, the longer parts of it stuck to her face.

  


"Babe, you're soaked."

"That's what she said."

  


Sara chuckled, dragged her hand down the side of Alex's face, then across the front of her shoulder, towards the center of her chest, where she fisted Alex's damp shirt and yanked, crashing their lips together firmly. Alex braced herself against the edge of the mini fridge, with one hand on Sara's hip, before falling into her girlfriend's kiss. When they parted, Sara gave her a sly smile.

  


"Go get changed, hot stuff," she said, then smacked Alex's ass as she made her way back toward their bunk.

  


  


* * *

  


  


A while later, the crew was sprawled around the room, Vasquez and Lucy shared the tiny sofa, Alex sat on the floor facing them, using one of the square tables with Sara beside her, as they both ate a slice of pizza, while Maggie chilled on a bean bag by the foot of the sofa, staring at her phone. They had music in the background, drowning out the howling winds and rain that slammed across their window, but it was still too much of a 'quiet evening'.

  


"Guys, we need to amp up the energy in here. I'm falling asleep," Lucy complained as she laid across the sofa, her head in Vasquez's lap.

"It'd be quieter if you did," Maggie replied, not even turning away from her phone.

  


Lucy just kicked her, but only barely. Her big toe was the only part to make contact with Maggie's head.

  


"Ew, rude! Keep your nasty feet away from me, you heathen!" Maggie hollered, slapping Lucy's sock clad foot. However, the act only served to fire Lucy back up and so she did it again. She only stopped when Maggie turned, grabbed her ankle, yanked her sock off, and tossed it across the room. Well, at Sara really. She had no aim and the thing was just so flimsy...

"Fuck, come on...Really?" She said disgustedly as it touched her pizza. She balled it up and tossed it back at Maggie's face, hitting her dead on.

"Ugh! Sara!"

"No, don't you, 'ugh! Sara' me, miss, 'I-don't-wear-pants'."

"I wasn't aiming for YOUR FACE, Sa-ra," she taunted back.

"Hey! Okay, um, how bout we chill and just do something else to kill time," Alex said, finally having enough of the childish nonsense that Maggie kept instigating.

"Oh, and what brilliant idea do you have in mind, Danvers?" Maggie responded.

"I dunno, a drinking game?"

"Hah, I'd just drink you all under the table."

"You wish, Sawyer."

"Oh oh oh. Cards Against Humanity. The Homebrew Edition!" Lucy said, perking up from her seat.

  


Vasquez snorted at the memory of when they last played the card game. 

  


"That actually sounds like fun. We haven't played that since last semester. We probably need to add to the deck again."

"Hell, why not add some Halloween ones in there for shits and giggles," Sara added.

"I'm in," Alex pipped up.

"Well who am I to argue against all you losers," Maggie responded, smirking at them all. "Let's play."

  


  


* * *

  


  


After about a half hour later, after they've decided on the new entries for the cards, Vasquez printed them out. Alex helped to cut out the cards and added them to the deck. They were dealt out as they all sat around, drinks in hand, ready to play the game.

Now, the "Homebrew Edition' of Cards Against Humanity is literally a stack of printed out cards, filled in by the crew over time. Some of them were questions and answers borrowed from the original game, or its expansion packs, while most of them were homemade. They also passed around a large, purple pimp hat, complete with a leopard print band around it, and a black feather sticking out from the top. It was meant to be worn by the person reading the cards, and honestly was the funniest thing. It came into their possession after Lucy found it in her room, claiming it wasn't hers. A whole round of mockery came out of that story. But that's for another time. For now, the hat claimed Vasquez's head first. It looked ridiculous, but she totally tried to own it.

  


"Alright, shush you bitches. Ready?"

  


Everyone continued cracking up at the sight. Maggie then threw Lucy's balled up sock at her face.

  


"Oh you DID NOT just toss a dirty ass sock in ma face, girl," Vasquez chided, with purposeful head and neck movements, accented with a fake attitude and a side snap of her fingers. Everyone continued to crack up.

"Babe, I love you for trying, but you did that aaaaallll wrong," Lucy teased.

"Bitch, please. Don't make me backhand you," Vasquez replied, trying to remain in character.

"Oh, just try and see who's not having sex for a week."

  


The room went silent as eyes waited for Vasquez to react. Everyone there knew they went at it like rabbits, so to be threatened denial, well...that was serious. They weren't sure if Vasquez had the ovaries to call her bluff. The two shared a look, trying to one up the other, but eventually, Lucy's stare was much more firm, making her threat all the more believable.

  


"Ugh, fine, you win."

  


At seeing Vasquez cave, everyone rolled their eyes, unsurprised. Lucy pulled Vasquez's face towards her and kissed her as a reward.

  


"That's my girl," she said, patting her cheek in jest.

"Hey, yo. Madam pimp. Care to start the game?"

"Yea, yea, hold your horses, Lance." Vasquez shifted in her seat and pulled out the first black card. "Okay. The best Halloween costume to dress as is..."

  


They all searched through their cards, handing her their selection. She did a quick shuffle of the cards, then started reading out the answers, which were always followed by a few snickers and sometimes laughter.

  


"The best Halloween costume to dress as is... a tower of dildos. Hmm...," she said, pursing her lips as though as she was actually considering it. "Okay...interesting."

"The best Halloween costume to dress as is... Tits the size of Ethiopia." Vasquez belly laughed, as did most everyone else. "Clever."

"The best Halloween costume to dress as is... a Dirty San— Oh gross, just...ew, gross." Vasquez visibly shuddered, then just straight up tossed the card across the room. "Whoever made that card, you are no longer invited in this quad. For the person who put that answer in, you're also banished."

  


Maggie practically rolled off the bean bag, dying.

  


"That you, Sawyer? Figures. Get out." Vasquez said, trying to hold from laughing. Maggie's laughter was contagious though. She's had several beers by now, so falling into a giggle fit was an easy feat. "Oh, fuck, you're so beyond hope right now. Forget it. Moving on."

"The best Halloween costume to dress as is... Supergirl. Finally, a _normal_ answer," she said, earning a few light chuckles.

"So, which is it?"

"I've gotta go with 'Tits the size of Ethiopia'. I'm sorry, the image in my head is fucking hilarious."

"Toss it here, Vas."

"Of course that'd be you, Lance."

"Hey, tits are tits. I don't judge. I like'm all," she shrugged with a knowing smile.

"Yep, that's clear," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, you jealous babe? You know I like yours the best."

"Shit, Sawyer is right. The cutesy couple thing is too sickeningly sweet...and gag worthy," Lucy teased. Her comment was only rewarded with a double glare from the couple and pillow tossed at her head.

"Alright, alright," Vasquez said, trying to put out the fire before it started. "Here babe," she took off the pimp hat and placed it gently on Lucy's head, adjusting it slightly so that the feather was pointed in the right direction.

"Thanks babe," Lucy responded, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Fuck, get a room you two," Alex teased back. "It's you guys who should win the award for being 'Too Cute I'm Gonna Puke'."

  


After a few more rounds of banter, Lucy finally started reading her black card at the behest of Maggie.

  


"Alright, alright. Moving on, you degenerates. There is a certain taste to it.”

  


There was around of chuckles and snickering, as they already imagined how creative the answers could get. Once more, the crew went through their hand and passed the cards over to Lucy. She gave it a quick shuffle and started reading them out loud.

  


"There is a certain taste to it... Sara's breasts. Hah, I remember this card. Oh well. This time, I think there's only one person in this room fit to explain what it's like. Ahem ahem."

  


The three turned their eyes towards the couple. Alex thought for a bit, chancing a glance to Sara before responding with, "Like fucking heaven."

"Oh. My. God. You are...you really do make me sick." Lucy immediately grabbed the first thing she could — which happened to be Maggie's rain infused jeans — and tossed it at their faces, smacking them right on and hanging off their heads like a lazy octopus. Alex slowly peeled it off them, face in disgust as she tossed the thing back in Maggie's direction.

"Fucking gross, Lane!"

"Right? Tell that to the pantless asshole over there. She's the one who needs to stop throwing it at people in the first place."

"Honestly, the only person I've thrown it at is you, Lane," Maggie chuckled. "You're lucky I hadn't thrown anything else your way."

"Ohhh no. Keep that thought to yourself. I swear, if you chuck another piece of your wet ass wardrobe at me, you're dead."

"Jesus, we're never gonna get anywhere with this game," Vasquez said, before she took a long pull from her beer.

"I think that's why we don't play it often."

"Unless we're drunk as fuck. There's the problem. Drink up, bitches!"

  


Chuckling, everyone did as Madam Pimp ordered.

  


"Alright, alright. Back to the game. Let's see," Lucy continued.

"There is a certain taste to it... The air after Maggie rips one. Oh for fucks sake. Gross, but shit, probably?" The room burst with laughter.

  


Considering the answer, Maggie wanted to have the last laugh, so she hurriedly balled up her still soaked jeans and tossed it at her friend once more, making Lucy screech and get pissy.

  


"Oh you are so dead Sawyer!"

  


Tossing the cards aside, Lucy hopped up from her seat and chased Maggie across the room, where she instinctively opened the quad door and ran down the hallway. Without any pants on.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> I'm crazy curious to know what you guys think. Please let me know!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
